zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request adminship and rollback rights on Zeldapedia. How to request # Create a level 3 header with a link to your username at the bottom of the Requests header (e.g. User:Link ). Include what rank you are aiming for in a parenthesis, e.g. (rollback) or (administrator) next to your name. # Under the header containing your username, write a few sentences about why you are requesting adminship and what qualifies you. Users will then vote on whether or not you should have administrator status. Tips * Candidates should be helpful and active contributors to the wiki. * Candidates should have a good number of contributions in the main namespace. * Nominations made by new users are usually frowned upon because occasionally, a user may create an account, make a few contributions, then self-nominate. These users are potentially dangerous because they have not shown how useful they are to the wiki and may be nominating themselves only to abuse their privileges. * Candidates should make sure they read the and Zeldapedia:administrators#What can administrators not do?. * Remember, being an admin is no big deal. Vote templates Requests for promotion Please create a level 3 header with a link to your username below this sentence (see above). Bek The Conqueror (administrator) :Bek The Conqueror (talk · · ) I, Mr kmil, nominate Bek The Conqueror for admin powers. He has been working really hard. He is one of the best informers for what needs to be deleted, or if we have a vandal. If he had these powers, he could help our wiki much better, and much faster. Votes : : Aye, this time yer ready for the big time kid. Outstanding devotion to persistent vandals, a good view on what's good for the Wiki and a courteous guy. Definitely admin stuff. You got my vote. --AuronKaizer ' 10:53, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yep, you definitely deserve it Bek.— 'Triforce 14( ) 11:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : : For the same reason as I told Triforce earlier in regards to time on the wiki. I agree you do deserve this, and I will support it b/c it is well deserved, but to be fair not only to Triforce but to others that had similar credentials in the past, I'm going to say wait for a short while, even just a few weeks. You've been on around for what, about the same time that Triforce has? Then I'll make my vote a definite support around the same time I do for his request as well. I gladly support your application, but I want to keep things fair too. Hero of Time 87 14:21, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, looks like this one will have as much impact on the vote as the other one. --AuronKaizer ' 15:21, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : : Not doubt. I've always found you a trustworthy editor. On a sidenote, how many votes does one need to become an admin? --EveryDayJoe45 16:59, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : : I dunno, but I think Xykeb Zraliv was promoted at 6 or 7.— 'Triforce 14( ) 17:05, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, the usual is six support votes for admin, five for rollback (although admittedly, there is no system). If you get one oppose vote, you need seven support votes. Makes sense, eh? --AuronKaizer ' 17:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : : As AK said, there is no system really. There is no number persay, but yes Triforce is right, that is why I said that once he reached six months I'd gladly support his application, and the same applies here. Six months is typically a fair amount of time to have in for an admin request. Hero of Time 87 18:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : : HoT87, telling Bek that he can't become an admin now is like telling Jesus that he couldn't die, because he hadn't been on Earth long enough. : : Since Bek and I are now the only two candidates now, and we have both proven to be trustworthy, is it really necessary to go with the whole 6 month thing? Not rushing you or anything, but just food for thought.— 'Triforce 14( ) 02:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : Triforce and other supporters of both candidates, nothing would please me more than to give the go-ahead now for you guys both to be awarded admin rights. You both deserve it in my estimations, but my reasoning for waiting is so that we don't set a precedent of letting users with increasingly less time on the wiki in total apply for admin status and b/c I've told users who have applied in the past that I wanted to wait to cast my vote for that very reason, b/c I felt it would be good for them to have a solid six-month experience with what powers they already held. The same principle applies here. I don't want those users whose former applications have been put into archives to come back and see that I approved someone who had equal or less time on the wiki to take full admin powers while denying their requests. This is about precedent, not about either of the two wonderful candidates who are applying now. And come on guys, it's two weeks (14 days), not two months. You've both been on for about the same amount of time and it's just a little longer. I know it seems petty and pointless to many of you, but this is more about setting precedent and honoring past precedents. I hope that's understandable. Please know that I will certainly change my vote to support by May 1st though for both of you. I want to see you both become admins though, I feel you'll both make fantastic caretakers of the wiki and will be a big help to those of us still active. Just please be patient for just a little longer though. Once you both do become admins, another instance will come up like this and you will know what I am talking about right now about setting precedents and honoring past ones. I know you may not think it's important right now as you are both anxious about inevitably having full support from all of us, but you will appreciate what I am saying here on down the road when you join the rest of us admins and are faced with future applications. It's never an easy choice when coming to a decision like this b/c the applicants are excited about being awarded their requests, but we also have to remember that like in the real world, setting precedents can affect those that are in the lead role or soon will be. There will come a day when Bek and Triforce will be faced with applications just like their own but also with others of varying credentials, and they will have to make the same calls we're making here. I feel that in future though that both applicants will understand and appreciate what I'm saying here. I've suggested before that we should lay out in print what requirements must be met for adminship to avoid these instances, but the idea has yet to be taken up by the full wiki or the full board of current sitting admins. Hero of Time 87 03:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : Since Triforce has already been awarded full rights, to make this fair between the two new candidates, I am going to go ahead and give my full support to Bek's application, but in future the process needs to be followed for all users. Hero of Time 87 04:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Requests for demotion